Maybe More Than Once- V-Day Oneshot
by Elcall
Summary: Just something I whipped up real fast. A short oneshot, and pretty typical! LeexTina Leave a review!


**Welcome All! Elcall here, with my very first Detentionaire fic! Actually, oneshot xP I just recently found this show (where have I been?!), and fell in love with it! So this is a Lee and Tina fic, and a hint of Li/Serpent and Jenny. It's rather short, but I hope you enjoy!**

**~0~**

"Good morning A. Nigma-"

"Hi! Chaz Moneranian here, and that's Tina Kwee" Chaz interrupted Tina's greeting.

Tina rolled her eyes. "Anyways. As everyone knows, tomorrow night is the big Valentine's Day dance! So if you haven't asked your special someone out yet, this is your last chance!"

"Yea, and we all know that no one has asked you yet, T-snore. Where's your precious boyfriend now, huh?" Chaz asked her.

Tina narrowed her eyes and kicked Chaz over to the side.

"Ouch! My face! My face is very much hurt!" He cried.

Tina ignored him. "Back to the news, the dance will take place in the auditorium as usual, and the tickets cost $5 per person. In other news, Principle General Barrage has stated that the whole dance will be under strict watch, and anyone, and I quote, 'that thinks they can get away with flip flap dapple dabbling will get a detention'." She paused and gave a quirked eyebrow to the camera. "So basically no fooling around." Tina dumbed down.

Chaz suddenly sat up at the table. "You heard that ladies and gentlemen, Principle Barrage is now trying to control us even on our nights off! What are we going to do?!"

Tina scoffed. "Well I think it's fine. People go all crazy at dances."

"Hah," Chaz laughed. "No one asked you, Tina-Skwee."

"Looks like we're out of time for today A. Nigma," Tina cut in, "We'll see you tomorrow."

"The Chaz-meister, out" Chaz said in a slick tone.

The bell rang and Tina sighed, standing up.

"Well that was an okay run"

Chaz stood up and put his arm around her shoulders. "Oh Tina, don't worry, I'm sure someone will ask you out to the dance... or maybe not!" He laughed

Tina scoffed and shoved his arm off of her. "No thanks. Keep that to yourself." She walked to the door. "Anyways, I'm off to class, bye Stepak"

"Ouch" Chaz said. "No love for the Chaz."

Stepak rolled his eyes at Chaz and left the room as well.

**~0~**

Tina sighed in the hall. Even though the dance was tomorrow, no one had asked her. She was wanting to go with Lee, but she wasn't sure that that would happen. Maybe she could ask him out?

She just silently entered her homeroom and took her seat for class.

**~0~**

"Jenny..." Tina began. "Do you think I should ask Lee to the dance myself?"

"Uh, yea you should!" Jenny confirmed. "Why should guys be the one to ask while girls wait for a guy to work up the guts to even talk to us?!"

Tina raised her hands to calm her, "Ok, I get it. But maybe I need to work up the guts to ask him..."

Jenny patted her. "That's ok, you'll get over it"

"Thanks" Tina smiled. "So who are you going with?"

"Oh, I asked Li" Jenny responded smiling.

"Li?!" Tina gawked. "He's going to come?"

Jenny shrugged. "Yea, but we're only coming to hang with you guys for a while, before we head out."

Tina smiled. "So you guys are going to ditch us?"

"Yea." Jenny said. "Wait, no! Don't say it like that, that sounds mean, Tina!" Jenny complained after rethinking her words.

Tina giggled. "No that's ok. You two will have fun together, I'm sure."

Jenny looked concerned. "Are you sure? I can change plans and we can-"

Tina shook her head. "No, no, it's fine. And plus, we'd better get to class now."

"Huh, yea you're right," Jenny said looking around the nearly empty room.

They left the hallway and went to class just before the bell rang.

**~0~**

Tina let out a breathe and took a sip of the punch. She was standing to the side of the auditorium, watching all the people and their dates dancing. Turns out she didn't get enough courage to ask Lee to the dance.

So there she stood, in her emerald green dress, contrast to all of the other girls wearing shades of red and pink dresses. It reached down to her knees, and had a halter top made with gold sequence. It had a crossed gold sequence belt that went around the waist of the dress. The length of the dress was simple and ruffled straight down. She had attempted to curl her short hair but it turned out to be a bit wavy. Her bangs were curled, and half was pushed to the left and half was pushed to the right. She also had her mom help apply some light makeup.

She noticed two people enter through the double doors, and looked. It was Jenny and Li.

"Jenny!" She shouted through the loud music and flashing lights.

Jenny waved to her and approached. "Hey Tina! You look great!"

"Thanks Jenny!" Tina thanked her. "You looked amazing too! I'm surprised to see you in that!"

It was true. Jenny was wearing a one shoulder deep maroon dress. It was plain except for the exquisite silver beading that went around her waist. Her hair was out and straight and she had a headband holding it back.

"Thank you. So what are doing here? Not dancing?" Jenny asked.

Tina shrugged. "I guess I just feel like watching right now."

"Well I heard from Li, that Lee doesn't have a date tonight" Jenny told her, "You should find him" She grinned.

"I...I don't know. Won't it be awkward?" Tina hesitated

"Only if you make it" Jenny said.

Tina didn't answer but looked around the room again. She spotted a somewhat familiar figure approach them.

"Hello ladies"

"Hello Li" Tina greeted him.

"You know," He began, "I think I saw Lee back there, and he was looking for something. Or maybe some_one_." Li told her pointing in the far side of the auditorium.

Tina blushed lightly. "Oh, uh, thank you. I suppose."

Jenny laughed. "Anyways, we should get going now. Bye Tina!" She hugged her and turned around.

Tina watched them exit the auditorium and sighed. She decided that her feet were getting tired, so she found her way to an empty table that was set out, and discarded her empty cup on the way.

She sat back in the seat and pulled out her phone. She'd have to work on a story for tomorrow morning, so she'd better get working on it. Tina also opened up the social networks, to see what who is saying what about the dance right now.

Tina suddenly heard the chair beside her squeak and noticed someone sit down. She looked up.

"Lee!" She said surprised.

"Hi" He grinned. "You look great"

Tina blushed. "Thank you. You look handsome as well."

He wore a light blue dress shirt and regular black pants. "Thanks" Lee replied smiling.

"So you're not dancing?" Tina asked him

Lee shook his head. "Nah, I'm not much of dancer." He paused. "Well actually I might dance for one person."

"Oh really?" Tina asked curious. "And who may that be?"

"Not telling it's a secret" Lee grinned.

Tina smiled. "Oh come on, you can trust me"

"Nope." Lee said shaking his head. "But I can give you a hint."

"Alright" Tina nodded, though she

"Well firstly, she's a she. She's pretty tall, but she's a little shorter than me." Lee said, and Tina nodded. That didn't really narrow things down much, not many of the girls were too tall. "She's also really pretty, but she doesn't know it." Tina frowned as Lee went on. So he thought this girl was pretty, huh? "She's super smart, too. She might be smarter than me, even. And she really knows her stuff" So maybe this girl was on the genius group? "And well she really knows

"Well, you sure sound like you like this girl." Tina said with disdain in her voice for the girl mentioned.

Lee smiled. "Yea, I guess I do, huh."

"So does she have a name?" Tina asked nonchalantly, trying to act like she didn't care.

"Of course she does." Lee smirked.

"What is it?" Tina urged.

Lee shook his head. "Not telling. It's a secret, remember?"

"Oh yea..." Tina said dejectedly.

Tina looked up as the music in the auditorium changed and so did the lights. Lee suddenly stood up, and she gazed at him questioningly.

He reached a hand out to her. "Care to dance?"

Tina blinked. "I- uh, yes I'd love to"

She grabbed his hand and joined him on the floor. They danced through the whole song, before returning back to the table.

"I thought that you only danced for one person?" Tina asked him.

Lee grinned. "Then maybe you're that person." He suggested.

"M-me?" Tina stuttered.

He grabbed her shoulders and leaned closer to her. Lee nodded. "Yea."

Tina's mind whirled. "W-wait. You think I'm pretty? And...smart?" She asked.

Lee blushed. "Well yes, I do."

Tina's face lit up.

"So, Tina," Lee began. "Will you be my Valentine?"

Tina grinned and nodded happily. "Yes!"

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, before they both leaned forwards, closing their eyes. Their lips met, and the world was blurred.

They pulled away from each other, smiling wide.

"Care to dance once again?" Lee asked her.

Tina grinned. "Maybe more than once"

**~0~**

**Ah, Chaz is pretty fun to write xP I like making him fail. Haha, evilness **

**Ugh I feel like my writing quality is going down :( And the end... I'm bad at endings... -_-"**

**Yes, it is kinda a typical oneshot, but I just had to xP **

**Leave a review! :D**


End file.
